The Parchment
by TroyWriter18
Summary: A Harry Potter and The Notebook (by Nicholas Sparks) cross. Please give it a chance.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Parchment

Author: Troywriter18

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: All characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling or Nicholas Sparks

This is a story of love that surpasses all else…

"Hello, Mya. Would you like me to read to you?" Mya looked up at the face that had spoken. The man was familiar, but she could not place him. He didn't work at the St. Mungo's Nursing Home either.

"Certainly," she replied, trusting him completely. So, the man unrolled the parchment he was holding and began to read.

_Hermione Granger loved Hogwarts to no end. The large castle was almost a friend, and she could hardly bear to leave it once she graduated this year. Her seventh year. Her once blissfully ignorant Muggle parents had no inkling of what went on in the Wizarding world. That is, until she left a copy of the Daily Prophet on her bed. Now, she was doomed to return to the Muggle world after graduation. She wanted the summer to never end._

_Draco Malfoy also was apprehensive about returning home after he completed the seventh year. His father wished for him to take the Dark Mark after Hogwarts. His pride was too great to go to Dumbledore. At least at the beginning. Times would change._

"The Dark Mark? What was that?" Mya questioned.

"Evil men wore that mark on their forearm."

"Do you have it?"

"No."

_It was 10:55 am on September 1st. The day these two 18 year olds last year at Hogwarts began. Hermione was excited. She had dressed nicely that day, in an outfit that showed off her elegant Head Girl badge. Draco too was pleased to have made Head Boy. Completely by accident they walked into the Head's compartment at the same time. Ignoring each other they entered the compartment. Dumblebore and McGonagall were waiting. _

_Professor McGonagall looked anxiously at Dumbledore, then at the pair before them. Dumbledore muttered, "One, two, three.." _

"_Obliviate specificus!" Dumbledore and McGonagall cried._

"_Protageo!" Hermione and Draco instantly threw up a shield charm. _

"_Interesting," Dumbledore said under his breath, for indeed it was interesting. The shield Draco had conjured was protecting Hermione, and likewise, Hermione's was defending Draco. _

_But no more thought was given to this when Draco exclaimed, "Why do you wish to modify our memories?"_

"_Ah, Mister Draco, you are mistaken. We do not wish to modify your memories, rather one specific memory. The one you and Miss Granger have of each other." _

"Excuse me!" The two turned. A nurse had appeared. "Mrs. Mya, its time for your medicine. And same for you sir."

"Well, Mya, I guess we will have to continue our story later," the man said, rolling up the parchment as he spoke.

"Yes, we will," Mya replied, with a faltering smile. This whole scene was confusing to her. The story seemed familiar. Like most things, she couldn't place it either.

A/N: Well? Review please. I want to make sure that people will read this before I update. Lets say…5 positive reviews? I know that isn't asking for much, but still. Please review. Thanks. Also, anyone willing to beta for me?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ah, Mister Draco, you are mistaken. We do not wish to modify your memories, rather one specific memory. The one you and Miss Granger have of each other." _

"Well, Mya, I guess we will have to continue our story later," the man said, rolling up the parchment as he spoke.

"Yes, we will," Mya replied, with a faltering smile. This whole scene was confusing to her. The story seemed familiar. Like most things, she couldn't place it either.

A/N: Okay, I know I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted. But the one person who read this wrote me such a nice review I decided to keep writing.

_"We, that is, the staff, feel that if the Head Boy and Girl showed no dislike of the other better cooperation would ensue," Professor Dumbledore said. _

It was later that day, around ten in the morning. Medicine had been taken and Mya was being read to from the parchment in the gardens.

_"I guess--" Dumbledore continued. _

_"That won't be necessary," Hermione broke in. "Malfoy and I are mature enough to not display such childish acts of hatred."_

_"Is this true Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asked._

_Draco looked at Hermione. "Yes." Hermione looked at him, a small smile on her lips. No one felt it, no one knew, it but at that moment the two of them established a bond, a connection. _

_Professor Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses. "You both understand that at the smallest sign either of you have not kept your word your memories will be modified." It was not a question. Hermione and Draco nodded. A moment later Professor McGonagall spoke, "We will leave you now. I recommend you use this commute to resolve your differences." With that, she and Professor Dumbledore dissapperated. _

_Hermione plopped down on one of the fluffy arm chairs. "Well, I guess I'd better say goodbye to all of the wonderful memories I have of you as a ferret," she sighed. _

_Draco, who was lying on the couch, abruptly sat up. "See, this is what Dumbledore meant! For once in his life the old coot was right! We have too much history to be friends. It is too awkward."_

_"And whose fault is that I suppose?" Hermione exclaimed._

_"Not mine!" retorted Draco. _

_"It isn't mine either!" Hermione replied angrily. "In fact, why do you hate me so much?"_

_"You are a mudblood, and you are friends with Potter," Draco informed her._

_"Okay, so you are prejudiced against blood…your fault, and you hate my friend, but what does that have to do with me? I don't understand you Malfoy, I don't think anyone does." Hermione said quietly. _

_Draco turned. "You know, it has been so long, I don't even remember the real reason I hate you." Hermione only smiled. _

Mya glanced over at the man who was reading to her. "Well?" she asked. "Do they become friends?"

"You will have to wait and see. Right now it is time for lunch," he replied.

"Can you read me more at lunch?"

"Of course." And with that, he assisted Mya up from her chair and helped her make her way to the St. Mungo's Dinning Hall. The person at the door smiled to see them together, and led them to a secluded table that overlooked the lake. Their lunchtime pills were already at their place, along with some water. After swallowing the pills the parchment was unfurled again, and the story picked up where it left off…

A/N: Hookai, so this time I mean it about the five reviews! I know it was short, but I promise I will post a long one next time!! And, btw, the job of beta is still open!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is a quick chapter…next one is in the works. Beta anyone?

_I don't understand you Malfoy, I don't think anyone does." Hermione said quietly. _

_Draco turned. "You know, it has been so long, I don't even remember the real reason I hate you." Hermione only smiled. _

After swallowing the pills the parchment was unfurled again, and the story picked up where it left off…

Chapter 3

"_Does that even make sense?" Draco continued. "I guess it just became habit after awhile."_

"_I've known that for awhile."_

"_But…how…you.." Draco stuttered._

_Hermione only smiled. "It was obvious. Now, back to the problem at hand. How are we going to cooperate for a school year? Even though you can't remember why you hate me, we do have a history…" _

"_And you have Weasly and Potter…" Draco added._

"_And you have your Slytherin fanclub!" Hermione countered. "Even if we could agree to be friends, our friends wouldn't accept it. That is where we would be in danger of losing our badges!"_

_Draco just looked at her. "You really can get worked up over nothing, can't you?" he asked._

"_Nothing? Head Girl is nothing? Ever since I heard what Head Girl was I've wanted to be it, but ever since I met you…I had to be it," Hermione said._

"_Ever since you met me? Why?" Now Draco was intrigued. _

"_Ever since I met you, you've made it clear that you believe me to be lower then you, the reason being my heritage, family's lack of wealth, my house. So I believed that if I became Head Girl, I could prove I were superior, or at least equal." Hermione looked away. Draco just sighed, trying to comprehend what he just heard._

"Do either of you need more water?" asked the St. Mungo's aide.

Both replied that they were fine, then ate in silence for awhile.

"I like this Hermione character," Mya said. "She is smart, and is quite the little spitfire."

"I like her too," the man replied. "More than you know."

A/N: Hey y'all, I am on summer break now, so this is a teaser chapter…just to make sure I still have people who read this! Also, there is someone writing a similar version to this (w/ the same title) so please don't mix ours up! Gratis!


End file.
